The albino man with an umbrella
by fighter99
Summary: Roderich is thinking about the past. he is getting lost in the memories of his everlasting love.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for smut in later chapters…**

_Third person`s pov:_

Roderich sat on a chair playing his piano. He was expressing his feelings with a song. It was quite a sad song, sad like himself. Tears were rolling down his face. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. The memories about the man he loved, and never would see again.

…_..Flashback…._

It was night and full moon. Roderich sat on a bench, composing a little with his violin. He even wrote some lyrics to the song. It was about a person searching for the love of his life, but the person would forever search without any results. At the end, the person would die alone with no one by his side.

Roderich picked up his violin and began to play. He was unaware of the stranger walking up behind him, watching him play.

_Gilbert`s pov:_

I was walking down to the park. My day had been horrible; I had got fired for the fifth time that month. "Damn, my life really suck huh?" I thought.

When I went further through the park, I heard something beautiful. It sounded like a violin. It was the most awesome sound ever; it was like my brain melted some way. And I couldn't get enough.

As I searched for what caused the music, I suddenly stopped.

Before me, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, It was a man. he waltzed around, while playing a violin and singing. He sounded like an angel from the awesome heaven. He had short brown hair, and glasses that framed his face perfectly. I was like glued to the ground underneath me. I couldn't move, neither could I speak. I could only watch, and listen.

_Roderich`s pov:_

When my song ended I opened my eyes, then I shrieked a little and almost dropped my violin. Before me was a man, he had red glowing eyes and grayish white hair. He was downright sexy.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Roderich`s pov:_

We stared at each other for a long time, before anything happened. I felt light headed and heavy at the same time. Then the albino stranger opened his mouth and said. "Damn…. You`re hot!" I blushed.

"w-what?" I stuttered, with my eyes wide. I had never before experienced such a comment on myself.

"Um… n-nothing!" the other stuttered out as well. His face seemed to get red, like one of those tomatoes.

"Um… ok… if-if you say so…" I was beginning to feel awkward. I had never experienced this before. I was an anti-social boy who had a lot of money. I didn't like people too much, and went out to the park late at night to be alone.

The albino broke the silence again. "So… The awesome me would like to take you out for a drink!" he almost screamed out to me. I thought my ears were going to explode.

"The awesome you?" I asked, thinking about how annoying he sounded. "What is awesome about you?"

Gilbert`s pov:

I stood still. Did I hear right? Did this beautiful creature doubt my awesomeness? "What is awesome about me, you ask?" He looked at me, like he awaited an answer.

I grinned and said. "I'm Sexy, I'm smart _and_ I'm talented as fuck."

He looked at me disapprovingly. "What, if I may ask, are you talented in?" I grinned, looking deep into his purple irises.

"Oh… I think you know" I said looking him up and down. I saw that he became red as a rose head to toe.

"N-no, I d-don't. If I did, I wouldn't have asked. Would I?" I grinned even more_._

"Well…. I guess you'll have to find it out yourself then… now, how about that drink? Are you in, or what?" I asked. He looked like he thought about my offer, before he said.

"Sure, why not?"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Roderich`s pov:**_

We walked through town, and found a… um what do you call it?... um...a nice drinking place... yeah, drinking place. We went inside and found a place to sit. We sat there a while in in silence, well not exactly silence… there was a lot of people there talking, and there was music… but other than that, silence.

Then the albino broke the silence. "Um… so, should I get us some drinks?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I answered, looking up at him.

He then stood up. "I'll be right back then" he said and gave me a wink, before walking up to the bar.

"_What was that for?_" I thought while a blush spread on my face.

_**Gilbert's pov:**_

"Two beers please." I said to the bartender. I got the beers, I took them and turned around. Then I froze.

There he was, sitting on a chair. His perfect chin resting in his hands, he looked so beautiful. And a little bored. I shook myself out of the trance, and walked back to the table.

"The awesome me is back!" I said while putting the beers on the table.

The other just looked at the beer. "What _is_ this" he asked disapprovingly.

I looked at him shocked. "what it is?... what it is!? Its beer! Awesome delicious beer!" I stated.

"Beer…" he said while lifting the glass up to his nose to smell the golden awesomeness. He sniffed it, and put it back on the table with a little cough. "That's horrible." He stated, while pushing the glass away.

"Come on, you haven't even tasted it yet!" I said, a little irritated. "at least take a sip." I commanded him, pushing the glass towards him.

The brunette just looked disapprovingly at the glass. "Really? Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. You have to." I said, looking into his eyes.

_**Roderich's pov:**_

"Yes. You have to." The albino said, while looking into my eyes. I couldn't look away, they were almost hypnotizing.

"Fine!" I said, hoping that his gaze would go away.

It didn't.

He kept staring at me, waiting for me to taste the smelly, golden liquid. I grabbed the glass, and slowly brought it up to my mouth. Then after some seconds of debating with myself, I took a sip. The beer flowed into my mouth, and down my throat.

Surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

I gulped down the whole glass, and put the now empty glass back on the table. I felt a little dizzy, but just a little.

The albino stared at me with a shocked expression, before he smirked. "I said it was awesome, didn't I?" he said, while taking a huge sip of his own.

"Y-Yeah…" I answered, while blushing a little. I got completely carried away and forgot my manners. But the beer was good indeed, much better than it smelled.

"Want me to get you some more beer then?" he asked, looking amused.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I replied, trying to avoid his crimson eyes.

"Your loss..." he simply stated, drinking up his own beer. I looked at him drinking. He looked handsome, with his pale skin and his grayish white hair. I looked at him like that for several minutes, and didn't notice him looking at me back. "Like what you see?" He asked amused.

I looked away, and blushed furiously. "I-I don't know what you are t-talking about" I stuttered out. Curse my stuttering.

He chuckled. "So, why don't we tell each other a little about ourselves? We don't even know each other's names yet."

"Sure." I stated. "Why don't you begin?"

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note:**

**Hello! **

**Sorry for taking so long with the chapters! I just have so much to do! And the chapters are short, I know…. But I promise that the next chapter will be an extra-long one!**


End file.
